


His girls

by heavenlydevil



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlydevil/pseuds/heavenlydevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both were important to him, in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His girls

Thinking of them makes his heart warm up, but in different ways. Both equally important.

 

Carol. She's nothing like the woman he used to know. She was strong then and she's stronger now. She doesn't need anyone and he knows there's certain coldness to her that everyone living in this world needs. She has killed for them and will continue to do so until her last breath.

He needs her like a sister. She taught him to love.

 

Beth. She's soft and gentle and he fears for her. He fears how this world is going to change her because it will, eventually. Her sister and father tried to keep her safe as long as they could, but now he's dead and she isn't around. She will harden. But he hopes she will stay as who she was.

He already knew how to love and he does so in his awkward way, so she taught him to have hope.

 

He found one of his girls. Now he needs to find other.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is prince-mika, come talk to me.


End file.
